


Наши сны

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ганнибал Лектер два года заточен в клинике для душевнобольных.Уилл Грэм два года вздрагивает от каждого шороха.





	Наши сны

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно цитатой из фильма Начало с Лео ДиКаприо:  
> «— Почему сны так важны для тебя?  
> — В моих снах мы (с ней) все еще вместе.»
> 
> …и случайным постом в одной из соцсетей:  
> «— Приснился хороший сон. Тебя в нем не было.»

      Дни идут своим чередом, сливаясь в один сплошной поток, полный черного и серого. Каждый четко определен: этот строго идентичен следующему в течении будущих нескольких пожизненных сроков. Почти круглая дата — семьсот дней жизни по расписанию, что ежедневно остается неизменным: подъем ровно в половине седьмого, в семь приносят завтрак, в двенадцать — обед, а ужин ровно в шесть; с девяти до одиннадцати и с часа до трёх отмечено время посещения для психиатров, психотерапевтов и психологов, еженедельно выделяются сутки журналистов, раз в месяц — писателей, реже — сценаристов, поклонников и ненавистников и просто влюбленных в смерть. Толпы жалких, неинтересных овец, которые лишь изредка удостаиваются кривой усмешки: двери в темницу открыты, но пленника за ними нет — только тело без намека на запертый большими замками разум. Смотрит и улыбается. Видит, но не запоминает. Всех, кроме того, кого здесь действительно ждет. Ожидание уже впиталась в стены этого замшелого места, подавляя и погружая в вечный анабиоз. Откуда-то мучительно тянет ветром свободы, заставляя плотнее кутаться в робу. Немного «слишком прохладно».  
  
      Минуло уже два года с того момента, как Уилл сказал ему прощай.  
  
      Дни идут своим чередом, сливаясь в один сплошной поток, полный синего и белого. Каждый день хотя бы немного отличается от предыдущего, теряясь в хаотичном потоке действий. Подъем в половине восьмого, в выходные дни зачастую позднее, завтрак в период между восемью и девятью в будни, в выходные — немногим позже, обед в двенадцать или в час, а ужин бывает и в шесть, и в восемь, и в одиннадцать. Иногда в график непрошено влезают ночные перекусы, когда в очередной раз одолевает бессонница. Неспешна социализация, прогоняющая одиночество и змеей шипящая на тени по углам комнаты и черепной коробки, а семья никогда не оставляет одного. Жена следует по пятам, а привыкший быть одиночкой следует хвостом за сыном, стараясь хоть немного проходить на настоящего отца. Смутный привкус чего-то похожего на ожидание пропитывает пространство. Вздрагивающий на каждый шорох со страхом ожидает конца семейной идиллии.  
  
      Со дня последнего негласного обещания доктора Лектера прошло два года и тридцать дней.  
  
      В восемь отключают свет, обрывая возможность с одержимостью творца отдаваться сотворению картин: ослепительно прекрасная Палатинская капелла Норманнского дворца в Палермо, возвышенная Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре во Флоренции, немного переиначенные шедевры Боттичелли и Микеланджело, контуры неизвестных залов с расписными потолками, восхитительные природные пейзажи и где-то между ними совсем не похожая на прекрасный элемент искусства и идеальная в своем несовершенстве фигура молодого мужчины — всегда либо со спины, либо с затемненным, как вуалью, лицом. Выключают свет, лишая возможности созерцать и создавать, но увитый свободными путами не показывает неудовольствия. Для скупого на эмоции и сон — отрада, сокращающая ожидание на несколько часов и позволяющая оживлять мысленные образы, вдыхая в них жизнь и движение. Сон вдыхает жизнь в него, поддерживая ее, когда надежда больше не может.  
  
      Подходит конец второго месяца после отметки в два года.  
  
      Первое время привыкания друг к другу и к привычкам каждого члена семьи, как это так часто бывает, удивляет многое. Отстраненный и слегка зацикленный себе на уме не удивляется ничему: удавалось привыкнуть и к более, как казалось, отвратительным вещам и ужасным людям — «конкретному человеку» замирает между мыслей колющей металлической опилкой. Но вот с супругой временами возникают неприятные полушутливые разговоры: ее немного пугает нечитаемое выражение, возникающее будто маска из камня или пепла; умиляет почти патологическая привязанность к сыну; удивляет, что муж всегда ложится поздно — много позже, чем она сама. Но вскоре становится привычным, хотя с любимого лица не сходит недоспавшее выражение.  
Откуда ей знать, что (не) ее мужчина просто боится засыпать.  
  
      Два года и третий месяц — Уилл всё ещё боится спать.  
  
      Добровольно запертому в маленькой келье часто снится Флоренция. Такая, какой запомнилась: величественная в своей скромной божественной красоте, прекрасная жемчужина эпохи Ренессанса, мудрая не по годам юная женщина, навсегда застывшая в горделивом и скромном платье, сотканном из рассветных лучей. Снится тонкое благоухание Санта-Мария Новелла лавандой, вербеной, магнолией и чего-то еще, что трактуется лишь как аромат самой Флоренции, едва-едва уловимый среди тонких улочек даже самым чутким обонянием. Часто видится панорама города с балюстрады пьяццале Микеланджело, и воробьи на столиках в уединенно-людном кафе на уровень ниже, любопытно сверкающими глазками-бусинками с сокрытым внутри кусочком города с высоты птичьего полета. Запертому в клетке всегда снится свобода. Ещё ему снится Уилл. Такой, каким запомнился: преданный и предавший, отталкивающий и (не)любящий.  
  
      Четвертый месяц обоим даётся особенно тяжело.  
  
      Чаще и чаще стоит лишь опустить усталые от вынужденной бессонницы веки, на них начинает мерцать буйная стихия. Временами это пламя, танцующее на коже по всему испещренному прекрасными шрамами телу, обжигающее и опаляющее, нежно целующее, порой до красочных алых следов, одновременно захватнически, собственнически властное и трепещущее, будто бы поклоняющееся. Порой это океан — как насыщенный синий перетекает в красный, как спокойное биение волн сменяется резкими порывами движения, как нежность становится буйством, ласка сменяется чередой безумных ударов, а дарующий жизнь являет маску смерти. Порой во снах стихия принимает обличие человека, снова и снова вонзающего в податливую плоть раскаленное лезвие искривленного ножа, ползущего по венам огненной лавой, остужаемой холодными брызгами с ресниц живого пламени.  
  
      Пятый месяц приносит умиротворение в гребнях раскачивающихся волн.  
  
      Выписывая слова, мягкий карандаш оставляет на листе полупрозрачный серебристый след, скользя от начальной точки изящной округлой линией влево вниз, а затем плавно вверх, словно начиная скрипичный ключ, превращая букву в музыку, но, будто испугавшись, резко падает вниз, оставляя острую пику: вершина мягких изгибов в сочетании с обрывистостью скал в фигурно выведенной W. Возвышение и падение короткого имени, как маленький шедевр, и только владельцу почти машинописного в своей безупречности почерка очевидно — линия немного четче, слегка ярче, а каждый ненужный завиток и украшение старательно обласкан легким и словно случайным касанием подушечки указательного пальца. Свидетелей, чтобы зафиксировать дрожь в длинных пальцах художника и убийцы нет, да и не очевидно это, чтобы заметить. Тем более на горящих одним красным глазом камерах. «Дорогой Уилл, » — значится у верхнего края листа по центру, пока пишущий весточку долго подбирает слова, раскручивая спираль собственных видений, сплетая из них лестницу ввысь, в небо, оставляя ее лишь у себя в голове и не доверяя бумаге.  
  
      На шестой месяц Алана замечает на губах Ганнибала слабую, но мечтательную и грустную улыбку, которую он не успевает спрятать.  
  
      Все реже приходится просыпаться среди ночи от нехватки воздуха и кошмары почти не посещают до прихода спасительного утра. Один или, может, два в месяц, но уже становится много легче. Люди уже не пугают и в каждом встречном не мерещится причина всех дурных снов, яростно осуждающая искусительным шепотом в ухо и соблазняющая дыханием на обнаженной шее — невольная ласка, от которой подкашиваются колени, волосы на затылке начинают шевелятся и тревожные мурашки пробегают по всему телу. От ужаса, от первозданного ужаса и предвосхищения мучительной боли очередного ножа. Чернила дешёвой шариковой ручки, купленной на заправке, оставляют на тонком блокнотом листе четко и жестоко выведенные слова, рассекающие белое: «Приснился хороший сон. Тебя в нем не было.» — а затем огонь газовой зажигалки жадно сжирает короткую записку, а пепел рассеивает дым крепкой сигареты.  
  
      Взгляд теряется у прозрачной грани непробиваемого стекла. Взявшая на себя роль сторожа, что предпочла быть надзирателем из великого страха, смотрит на беззащитно открытый участок шеи поглотившего сотни чудовища перед собой, боясь перевести взгляд на равнодушное лицо, словно ища поддержки в его уязвимости, убеждая себя в его слабости. Не моргая, змеиные глаза жадно цепляются за отражение в стекле, которое отчего-то имеет иное, чем у смотрящего лицо — тоже мужское.  
      — Почему сны так важны для тебя?.. — очередной бессмысленный вопрос колыхается в душном воздухе, тянущей чем-то похожим на чье-то громкое и тихое отчаяние. Ответ не ожидается, тем более правдивый, поэтому честность бьёт наотмашь.  
      — В моих снах мы всё ещё вместе.  
      Отмеченная смертью думает, что это угроза.  
      Мысли монстра занимает Уилл Грэм.  
  
      Так подходит седьмой месяц третьего года.  
  
      Все меньше беспокоят сны — просто в один момент исчезают, стекая с пальцев разлитым кроваво-красным вином, густым, будто мед или нефть; растворяются, пропадают, испаряются. Настолько неожиданно и внезапно спешно, что бессонница перестает быть выбором и становится условной реакцией на отсутствие в жизни чего-то важного, необходимого, реального, и однажды приходится признать, что немного скучает по ним. Совсем немного.  
  
      На восьмой месяц, он понимает, что немного стало очень сильно.  
  
      Двери Дворца памяти прекрасно держат оборону под градом ударяющихся ядовитых фраз запуганной и доведенной до кипения женщины, когда из стеклянного ларца Пандоры забирают всю мебель, книги и рисунки. Даже те, что не предназначались для посторонних глаз — лишь как напоминание самому себе. Забирают всего лишь на пару дней, меняя на включенный ночами свет.  
  
      Пара дней превращается в девятый месяц, но Ганнибалу все равно: тот, кого он всегда ждет все ещё не пришел.  
  
      Сосредоточенный на привычной и монотонной работе сидит на полу в гостиной, держа на коленях поломанный лодочный мотор, когда телевизор сообщает о новом маньяке, убивающем семьями. Канал переключается бездумно.  
  
      С той же лёгкостью, с которой остается оборванным лист календаря, открывающий очередную единицу.  
  
      Улыбка нескрываемого удовлетворения кривит губы, когда очевидное волнение и нервозность бдительной стражницы проникает в камеру душным облаком металлического запаха крови и смерти. О, хищник знает и теперь уверен, что каждая минута ожидания стоила того.  
  
      Все два года и десять месяцев.  
  
      Плотный пергамент, покрытый выведенными и переплетающимися в слова буквами, растворяется в пламени, а наблюдающий за этим страдальчески хмурит брови. Супруга в счастливом неведении думает, что муж боится возвращаться и хочет сбежать от проблем. Едва сдерживающий себя на месте думает, что не может дожить до конца месяца…  
  
      Волнение и желание сплетаются воедино и достигают наивысшей точки к середине одиннадцатого месяца.  
  
      Вздыбленный нервозным предвкушением зверь едва скрывает внутреннюю дрожь каждый раз, когда двери распахиваются, но это снова оказывается не самый желанный гость.  
  
      Холодные руки нервно потирают ладони и похрустывают пальцами в задумчивом бездвижном молчании.  
  
      Ганнибал думает, что никогда и никого не любил так сильно. Возможно, даже Мишу.  
  
      Уилл знает, что никого так сильно не ненавидел.  ~~Уилл знает, что безумно скучает. Уилл знает, что тоже любит его.~~  Знает, что убьет его, если увидит. Уверен, что они оба это знают.  
  
      Пальцы дрожат, а губы невольно растягиваться в улыбке, когда знакомая машина вползает по гравию на подъездной дорожке.  
      Расправивший плечи горделивым жестом загадочно улыбается, когда Барни упоминает о ссоре начальницы и некоего агента ФБР.  
  
      До их встречи остаётся семьдесят два часа.

**Author's Note:**

> Давно собирался опубликовать нечто подобное. Надеюсь, что Вам это понравилось.   
> Спасибо, что читаете :)


End file.
